Trials and Tribulations
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: Drama unfolds rather quickly in Weatherfield. It's far too easy to think that people have changed. When a familiar face returns to the street, is it all innocent, or is she really there to cause trouble? Could things go horribly wrong for Steve and Michelle? Is Carla in for more than she bargained for? It's a test of patience and endurance, but who will be the first to break?
1. Familiar Faces and Funny Business

She had forgotten what it was like to be here. There was something so happy about returning to the place she loved, returning to the people she loved. She had no idea what had happened over the years she had been away, but as far as she knew everything was the same. It certainly looked the same.

She stepped out of the cab in her high heel shoes, taking a deep breath. She was nervous, and somewhat terrified but she couldn't explain why. It's not as if she was a stranger to Weatherfield; she had been living there for years before she moved away. Sure, it wasn't what she had hoped to have been doing at this point in her life because she felt as though she was taking a step backwards, but she just couldn't help it. She missed him. She missed them, and she was going to stop at nothing to make sure that they got back together. Besides, how much could he have possibly moved on from her? It had only been four years, and Steve McDonald was not one for sticking to a relationship. After all, their relationship had only come about after he had cheated on Michelle with her. He couldn't possibly break the habit of a lifetime… could he?

She pulled the last bag from the back of the taxi and made her way to the nearest place she knew she could call home – Roy's. She lugged her suitcase across the familiar cobbles and sighed as she approached his door. This was it. It was now or never.

She slowly opened the door, hesitantly. She could hear the low tone of voice which was so comforting to her. She smiled as the she pushed the door completely open, to be greeted by Roy staring… well, in shock.

"What the-?" asked Anna Windass as she glanced back and forth between Roy and Becky. She couldn't believe her eyes. Years ago, if Becky Granger was on the street you would know. The bellowing of her voice could rip through a silence, or you could smell the cigarettes on her breath from a mile away. Not only that, but whatever she did she had to tell everybody.

Anna remembered hearing about her and Steve's affair. She wasn't eavesdropping, but she had once overheard them talking in the street. This was a month before Michelle found out, mind you. She had kept her mouth shut and out of their business, but there were so many times that she had seen Michelle walking down the street with Steve, and wanted to yell and tell her the truth. She just couldn't stand seeing Michelle with someone like Steve knowing what he was doing to her, without her having any idea, maybe because Anna knew how it felt to live with a liar, and a cheat. Things were good now, but many years ago they weren't so happy.

When Anna had found out that Steve and Michelle had gotten back together, she didn't know what to say. She was mostly shocked at how Michelle could take him back after what he did. But Anna could see that he was remorseful, anyone could. Steve McDonald, unlike others actually had a conscience and although he could be a coward, he knew when to admit he was wrong. Now, they both seemed happier than ever, and anyone on the street knew that he would never cheat again. He might have been an idiot, he might still be, but he was Michelle's idiot, and that was that.

"Roy."

"Becky. What are you doing here?" he asked, putting down his tea towel.

"I missed home. So I'm back."

Roy smiled at her. He loved her like a daughter, as did Hayley, and it was so hard for him ever since she died. He hated spending his nights alone, with no other company. It just wasn't the same.

"Can I stay?" Becky asked, shyly. Even though she knew him so well, and thought of him as her dad, she was terrified that he would say no. After all, she hadn't been the best house guest, or person, to walk the streets of Weatherfield.

When Roy and Hayley found out about her affair with Steve, they were hysterical. She had never been ashamed of anything she'd done until she looked upon their faces and saw disappointment. That was a feeling that would never go away, no matter how many times she thought about it. She wanted the ground to swallow her up, right there and then. She could remember their conversation so clearly.

" _Are you insane? You're having an affair with Steve McDonald?"_

" _Yes." She paused, looking to the ground. She felt like she was being told of by her head teacher at school, which happened all too often unfortunately._

" _What are you thinking?" asked Hayley._

" _I wasn't okay! I wasn't thinking. The night Steve went AWOL… the police… When I got arrested… he was my alibi! We told an entire courtroom that we were having an affair…"_

" _You told me you were pretending." Roy said, putting down his tea towel._

" _We were… at first. It was all a lie. And then somehow, it just… wasn't. We tried to fight it for Michelle's sake. I didn't want to hurt her, and neither did he."_

" _Does Michelle know?"_

" _She has no idea."_

" _Are you going to tell her?"_

" _No. I told Steve he should, after all he's the one who's sleeping with her…"_

" _And you're the one who's sleeping with him…"_

" _Well, when you put it like that it sounds pretty bad."_

" _That's because it is bad, Becky."_

 _Roy and Hayley looked at each other. They loved the girl to pieces, but they were angry._

" _Look, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt either of you."_

" _Hurt us? You haven't hurt us; we're just disappointed, Becky. Yes, you've been in trouble with the police, but the one thing you have always been, to your friends and family, is loyal. And you just throw that away?"_

 _Becky sat down on the chair._

" _I've made a huge mess, and I don't know how to fix it."_

 _Roy and Hayley sat next to her. Hayley held her in her arms as she wept._

" _I'm a horrible person."_

" _That's ridiculous."_

" _I am, Roy. Look what I've done. I've torn their family apart, and she has no idea."_

" _You're a good person, who made a bad choice. We all make mistakes. But that doesn't make us bad. It makes us human."_

" _I need to fix this. But where do I start?"_

 _Roy and Hayley smiled. That's the girl they knew._

" _You could start by telling the truth."_

Her thoughts were broke by the mellow tone of Roy's voice.

"Of course. There's always room, especially for you."

Becky smiled. It felt so good to be home.

* * *

Michelle walked into the living room of the Rover's and cosied herself into her blanket on the sofa as she flicked through her magazine. It was surprising cold for a mid-August day, but she didn't really mind. She was content with where her life was at, and that's all she'd ever wanted ever since she moved here. She had a great job, and great home, wonderful friends, and an amazing boyfriend. She didn't think there was much else she needed… oh, and a dog.

Rover jumped up onto the sofa and cuddled herself into Michelle's lap and she continued to flick through the magazine. Her mid-page flicking was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, which you would have thought shocked Rover, but the mutt continued to lay where she was.

Steve walked in carrying glasses, and placed it into the kitchen before walking out and standing in the doorway.

"There's my favourite girl."

Michelle looked at him.

"Who? Me or the dog?"

"Well… the dog, obviously."

Michelle smirked. She moved her position as she put Rover on the floor, and signalled for Steve to come sit next to her. She threw the blanket onto the floor, but Steve picked it up and placed it over her lap.

"Wh-?"

"It is rather cold in here. You keep warm, babe."

Michelle blushed. Any time he called her "babe" she was pretty sure that her stomach did somersaults. But she knew that wasn't a bad thing.

Steve curled up next to her, stretching his legs out so she could cuddle into him. Michelle looked confused. They hadn't assumed this cuddling position in a while, and she knew Steve was… _particular_ to cuddling, so she could tell he wanted something.

"What do you want?" she asked, playfully.

She smiled, as Steve took her face into his hands and brought it closer to his. She could smell the mint from his toothpaste, to clearly disguise the smell, and taste of cigarettes… something which he knew to do when he was planning on kissing her… for a long period of time.

Their lips met as he kissed her passionately. She didn't know how he did it, but he made her weak. Literally. She could feel the strength dissipate from her body.

She pulled away, breathless, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know that look. I always know that look."

Steve smirked and Michelle smiled.

He began kissing her neck, but she gently moved his head away.

"Something wrong, babe?"

"Uh no, but uh… we can't have sex _right_ now…"

"Because?"

" _Because_ , your mum's working the bar, and the last thing either of us want is for her to walk in while we're naked."

"Hasn't stopped us before."

Michelle thought about it. He was right. The other week, they had done it while Liz was in the bar…. And luckily they'd managed to get themselves clothed before she walked in. Although, Liz was very suspicious after that, so they decided to make sure that when they did do it, it was in bed at night…. Or nobody was home, at least.

"But your mum is still suspicious of us."

"Michelle. We're grown adults in a relationship, who live together. You're not some bimbo that I picked up in a bar and decided to hump…"

Michelle had a stern look on her face, which was purely to cover the fact that she was almost dying with laughter inside.

"Sorry, poor choice of words. What I mean is, you're not just some fling. You're my amazing… smart…. Funny… talented… beautiful girlfriend, and I love you."

He made it very difficult to put up a fight. How could she resist him when he said things like _that_? And was it really that big of a deal? Liz knew they had sex… often. _Very_ often. They had been having a lot more in the past six months, but they hadn't had the guts to tell Liz _why_.

"Screw it." She muttered to herself.

She pulled his face towards her and continued where they had left off. As their tongues melded together she threw the blanket off of her, unknowingly straight onto the dog, who waddled out of the gap in the door into the bar, leaving Liz looking rather amused.

As they continued kissing, she sat forward as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shifted her onto his lap, as she ran her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. His hands found her lower back and he traced gentle circled with his fingers. He pulled away from her. He gently shifted her hair to one side as her kissed her neck; Michelle's eyes closing in response. She could feel her body getting rather _hot_ under his touch.

Their lips found each other once more as they got lost in the moment. So lost in fact, that they were oblivious to the figure standing in the doorway.

Liz cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear.

They pulled away from their kiss, looking at each other, horrified. Neither of them wanted to look at the woman, mostly out of shame. They knew there was nothing to be ashamed _of_ … but they suddenly felt as though they were both fourteen again, being caught snogging on the sofa… which in itself was entirely _untrue_.

Michelle quickly shifted herself off of Steve's lap and fixed her hair as she got up to leave.

"Woah, hold it. Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"To the- the bar? I mean somebody's got to-"

"Sarah's working it. I asked her to cover for a bit, while I came to find out what was so important that you nearly suffocated the damn dog?"

"What?" asked Steve and Michelle, in unison.

Rover came waddling in again with the blanket still over her head. She made it to the table before she walked straight into a chair leg. Steve and Michelle smirked.

"Oh you poor baby." Steve spoke as he moved the blanket off Rover and picked her up.

"Oh no, hand the dog over." Liz said.

"But mother-"

"Steven James McDonald!"

Steve cringed. The only time she ever used his full name was when he was in trouble… like when he accidentally set fire to a neighbour's car… or when he managed to _'accidentally'_ kick a football thorough Tara Mason's window after she broke up with him.

Steve handed Rover to Liz as he sat down on the sofa next to Michelle. Liz put the dog in her bed and stood in front of Steve and Michelle.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?"

Michelle's cheeks turned a vibrant shade of pink – as if someone had rubbed a beetroot upon them.

"Do you care to explain what you were doing?"

"Kissing?" replied Steve with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, I know that Steve, but thanks for pointing out the very blatant obvious."

"We're very sorry." Replied Michelle with a guilty look on her face. She bit her lip out of nervousness.

"Honestly, can't you two keep your hands off each other? You're like a pair of teenagers."

"Liz.."

"You two couldn't have even waited until you're in bed? You were about to have sex on top of the sofa… where _everybody_ sits?" her voice gradually got louder as if she was scolding the pair. She knew what they were up to – they didn't shy away from it – but they'd been acting rather strangely for weeks, and she didn't fail to notice that they were having a few more "Lie-ins" than usual.

Michelle looked at Steve. They'd been keeping it a secret for almost five months, and they hadn't gotten around to telling her. It's not that they didn't want to, but they were afraid of how she was going to react.

"Its just-" Michelle stuttered.

"What?" asked Liz, raising her eyebrows.

Steve took Michelle's hand in his.

"Uh, mother, you may want to sit down for this."

"Why? That sounds like you're about to give me some bad news. Is it bad news? Please don't tell me its bad news." Liz said as she slowly sat down on the chair. She had this tendency to babble when she was nervous.

"Actually, we hope you'll think its good news."

"Right."

"We, uh, well, we're just… uh –"

"Come on, Michelle. Spit it out."

Michelle took a deep breath. Liz was bound to find out eventually.

"Right, okay… around six months ago Steve and I overheard Amy talking to one of her friends in here about being on her own, which got us talking too… and while we're both very happy and content with each other, and our relationship, we've decided that there's something missing. It's something that we've been thinking about for a while now, and we feel like we should tell you…"

"Okay… go on… You're not breaking up are you?"

Michelle looked at Steve and raised her eyebrows, gently nodding her head towards Liz as if to say it was his turn to speak.

"No, it's nothing like that. Well, uh, the thing is… After a lot of talking, and thinking and planning… we uh… we have decided… that uh, that we… that- we…"

"We've decided that… we've decided that we're going to start trying..."

"For?" Liz asked, with a confused yet somewhat blank expression.

Michelle raised her eyebrows and grinned at Liz. Liz stood up suddenly and thought she was about to burst into tears, when she finally caught on to what they were getting at. She cupped her hand to her mouth to stop a sob escaping.

"Are you okay?" asked Michelle as she stood up and gave Liz a hug, who almost looked like she was going to collapse on the floor. She gave Steve a hug, who look awfully guilty, but also very happy. Michelle smiled at her.

Steve stood opposite his girlfriend and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and his hands travelled to her back, softly pulling her in for a kiss. When the broke apart he pulled her into him and held her in his arms, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Am I okay? I'm more than okay," she paused, "why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because, we were afraid of how you were going to react. We thought you might be angry… or upset…" replied Steve.

"Angry or upset? Why, because you and Michelle want to try for a baby? You honestly thought I'd be upset?"

Liz smiled. How could she be upset with something like that? I mean, Michelle was practically her daughter-in-law anyway, despite her and Steve not being married. Did that matter? Not a chance. She loved Michelle. And she would do anything for her, as she would Steve. And if they wanted a child together, was she really going to be angry? Absolutely not.

"Well… I mean, we do live under _your_ roof," spoke Michelle.

"And they're _your_ names above the door. This is your home too."

"We know that but, we thought you might be a little bit… off… with us you know, having sex… all the time."

"Steve. Do I look like I'm an idiot?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

Michelle sniggered.

"I'm not oblivious to what you two get up to, you know… and besides, you've been back together for three years, and you love each other, don't you?"

"More than anything," Steve replied.

"You know I do," spoke Michelle.

Steve looked down at the woman still in his embrace. How could he not love her? She was such a wonderful, kind, caring, beautiful woman and he was an idiot to ever cheat on her – a thought which crossed his mind so often.

"And that look, right there. Michelle, I've watched Steve grow from this little boy, through all his marriages, and honestly, he's never looked at anybody like that, not even his wives. Any of them. I have never seen him look at anybody the way he looks at you."

Michelle blushed.

"Okay, well, now the dog is un-suffocated and I can stop treading on egg shells around here, I'm going out with Erica… Actually, thinking about it, I should probably go out more often… you know, leave you the house… to _you-know_ … you get the jist."

Michelle laughed and smiled and Liz, and Steve put his arm around her shoulder.

"Uh, mother?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were supposed to be on shift?"

"Yeah, well, I thought about it… but Sarah's doing quite a good job. Why not give her more experience, you know, make sure she's really steady with the ropes."

"And this has nothing to do with us?" asked Michelle.

"Well… it could have _something_ to do with you..."

"You are not going shopping for baby gifts!" Steve said.

"I _wasn't_ even-"

"Yes you were! I could see that look on your face! It's the same look you had when Amy had her first birthday party and you bought her all those toys."

"I'm her grandmother, that's what I'm supposed to do."

"Woah, hold it. There shall be no buying baby gifts, or accessories. I'm not even pregnant yet."

"You heard my lady."

"Okay fine, but I'm still going to go out with Erica while you get back to you-know…"

Liz walked out of the room and closed the door.

Steve and Michelle rolled their eyes at one another. Their lips inches apart when they were startled by the door opening once again.

"Mother, do you mind?" Steve remarked, frustrated.

"Yes I _do_ mind, because there will be no naked butts, or naked _anything's_ on that couch. Upstairs you two… and please try and be _somewhat_ quiet, we have punters out here!"

Steve smirked while Michelle's cheeks turned a familiar shade of pink, as Liz walked into the front of the pub and out the door.

"Let's go." Michelle giggled as Steve took her hand; the both of them running into their bedroom.

"Where we left off?" Steve asked kissing her.

"Absolutely," she responded, as she giggled, falling back onto the bed.


	2. Lies, Love, and Lessons Learned

Michelle curled up into Steve's body, cuddling his chest as he kissed the top of her head. Smiles spread across their face as his fingers traced slow, soft circles on her bare back; her fingers doing the same.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Better than okay" she replied.

They caught each other's gaze before he planted a slow, sweet kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure really want this?," he asked, "I mean, you said you didn't want any more kids after Ryan. Remember the time you thought you were actually pregnant? You said that it wasn't a good thing."

"You're right, I don't… didn't want any more kids."

"But?"

"But you do."

Steve sat up slightly, pulling Michelle in closer to him. She rested on his chest and looked up to him.

"That doesn't make a difference."

"Yes it does. I mean, you were so happy when you thought I was pregnant. And look on your face afterwards, it almost killed me. It just-"

"Just what?"

"Nothing, never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Babe, come on, talk to me."

Michelle looked away from Steve. He gently turned her face towards him and looked into her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, "talk to me."

"I just- I didn't want to say anything before, but I'm not sure if I ever wanted kids. I mean, as much as I hate saying it, Ryan was an accident. Obviously I love him with all my heart, but I never saw myself as the motherly type. I just- I'm not sure I can go through that again."

"Why didn't you tell me this when we were talking about this months ago?"

"Because I was afraid."

Michelle could feel the tear fall onto her cheek. She used her hands to wipe it away, and got out of bed, walking into their bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing? What were you afraid of?" he asked, sympathetically.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail and stood over the sink trying not to cry. She muttered something under her breath that Steve couldn't manage to decipher.

"What?" he asked, tilting her head up towards him.

"That you'd leave me."

"Is that what you really think of me?" he asked, "that I'd leave you because you don't want any more children?"

Michelle looked ashamed, and she could see the hurt all over his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Forget it. Not interested." He spoke, walking away into the bedroom, pulling on his pants and a t-shirt.

"Steve."

"What?" he asked, sternly. She knew she'd upset him. She assumed this would be the way he would react. She felt incredibly guilty for lying to him, but she just didn't know whether he could handle the truth; and she didn't know whether she could face it.,

He grabbed his keys from on top of the dresser.

"Where are you going?" she asked, following him.

"For a drive."

"Steve, please, just let me explain."

"Explain what? You lied to me. What else is there for me to know? I asked you whether you were okay with this and you said yes. " He walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs.

"Steve, please!" She yelled.

She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt from the floor, as she ran down the stairs after him.

"Steve, baby, _please,_ just listen to me."

"Don't 'Steve, baby' me. Why weren't you just honest with me? Did you really think I'd leave you over that?"

"Do you blame me? The last time you weren't happy with our relationship, you had an affair. Do you really not expect me to have _some_ doubts?"

Steve sighed.

Michelle took a hold of his face in her hands as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, baby. _I'm so sorry_ ," she whispered as their lips were inches away from each other. She tried to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"Later, okay?" he spoke.

Michelle nodded briefly. Before more tears fell to her cheeks. He hated seeing her cry, and he knew that he was being a bit of an asshole, but she should have told him the truth. Did she really distrust him that much? Did she not love him as much as he loved her? He made a mistake with Becky. But Michelle? She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He looked into her eyes as he wiped the tears away with his fingers.

"I promise, we'll talk about it later, babe," he spoke, softly.

He cupped her face in her hands, and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Please drive carefully, baby. Don't do anything stupid."

He didn't want to kiss her, because he was still angry. But, he knew that if he didn't, she' worry about him. She'd start thinking that he doesn't love her anymore, and after all they'd been through, he didn't want those thoughts in her head.

He placed a quick, but loving kiss to her lips, just enough to reassure her.

"Just let me clear my head, okay. And then I'll promise we'll talk."

She nodded, biting her lip. He slowly let go of her face, and took her hand. He squeezed it, before heading out the door. He was just about to cross the threshold, when he turned back to look at her. He could see she was about to burst into tears.

"Michelle?"

Michelle looked up from the ground and caught his gaze.

"I love you. Please don't forget that." He said as he grabbed his coat and left through the back door.

Michelle slowly collapsed to the ground, with her knees against her chest. She sat by the wall, just crying.

* * *

"He left, said he was going for a drive, I haven't spoken to him since." Michelle explained, as her fingers traced around the ring of the coffee cup.

"Did he say anything else?" Carla asked, placing her cup on the table.

"That he loved me, and I shouldn't forget it."

Michelle looked towards Carla. She knew what Carla was thinking, without even having to ask

"You're wondering if he's going to do something stupid." Michelle said.

"I wasn't wondering, but I was thinking about the possibility. I mean, it's _Steve_. He sometimes does very dramatic things."

"You don't think he'd kill himself…"

"The thought did cross my mind, but no. I don't think he would. He loves you too much. And the pain that grief leaves behind is unlike any other. He wouldn't do that to you."

"I hope you're right. I'm just so worried about him."

"Chelle, you need to relax."

"But what if he has a crash in his car, or what if he gets lost in somewhere unknown, or what if he-" Carla took a hold of Michelle's arms gently, to comfort her.

"Michelle! Breathe."

Michelle took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled.

"You're over thinking this… a lot. Just calm yourself down."

Michelle sighed.

"You're right. It's ridiculous."

"There you go. See, isn't that better?"

"What on earth would I do without you?"

"You'd be a wreck," Carla replied, "now come on, tell me about the good part of your afternoon… say, what you and Steve got up to before your big fight?"

"Well… I wouldn't exactly call it a _fight_. A little argument, more like... and our afternoon was pretty intense."

"And?"

"And amazing, okay."

"Come on Chelle. I'm your best friend. I need to know the details…." Carla whined, like a teenager. Michelle laughed. You had to love Carla. She was every girl's 'wing woman', and she was trustworthy. If you had a secret, you could bet that Carla could keep it.

"Fireworks. _Lots_ of fireworks."

"That good?" Carla asked, surprised.

"Better than good." Michelle blushed, "probably the best we have had in a while."

"Did you…?"

"No…"

" _Michelle!_ "

"What? Does it really matter? It's not like it's a one night stand, Carla. I love him."

"Woah, hold on, missus. You've just given this entire speech about how you're not okay with having any more kids, and you've gotten into this argument with him over this, and you're telling me that you didn't even use _protection_?"

Carla held her head in her hands. She loved them both, but sometimes they got so lost in the moment (as she had witnessed several times) that they would just forget...

Michelle looked awfully guilty. She placed her cup of coffee on the table and looked at Carla.

"You need to sort this out with him," Carla spoke.

"But what if he never comes back?" she asked.

"He _will_. He'd be an idiot not to."

"But he can be an idiot. What if he's decided he's had enough and he just packs his bags and leaves me?"

"Worst case scenario," Carla stated, "you're over thinking this again. He's going to walk through that door any second now, and you're going to talk about it."

"I hope you're right."

The back door opened and they could hear the keys being thrown on the counter. Steve took off his shoes and coat and stood in the doorway with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Michelle looked towards him.

"Speak of the devil. I told you he'd come back."

Michelle smiled lightly at Steve, to which he reciprocated.

"I'm going to go home. You have a lot to talk about." Carla spoke as she grabbed her bag off the sofa. Carla slipped something from her bag into Michelle's hands, as she lent down towards her ear, so Steve couldn't hear. "Listen, promise me, no sex without protection, _right_?"

Michelle slightly rolled her eyes as Carla walked away. Carla gently rested her hand on Steve's arm.

"Hey, Carla?"

"Yep?"

Michelle smiled at her. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome."

Steve smiled at Carla as she walked away.

Steve stood in the doorway looking at Michelle. She didn't know what to say to him. She thought he would have wanted to pack his bags and run away.

"You didn't think I was going to come back?" he asked, as she walked towards her. He sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I didn't know. I thought maybe you'd want to flee the country."

Steve laughed, He caught a glimpse of the holdall from the corner of his eye.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Just in case, I uh, if you wanted me to leave. You know… if you didn't want to share a bed with a liar…"

Steve looked at Michelle and he felt overwhelmed with guilt. He remembered her saying exactly the same thing to him when she found out that he knew about Tina and Peter.

"Well, when we're finished here you're unpacking that."

"You don't want me to leave?"

"Why would I want you to leave? That's ridiculous. You live here."

"That's the _only_ reason?"

"And because you're my girlfriend, and I'm insanely in love with you."

Michelle smiled. How could she have been so stupid to not tell him the truth? She shifted herself so she was sitting crossed-legged on the sofa, Steve getting comfortable, taking her hands in his. He brought one hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was an ass."

"No. I'm the one who should be apologising, Steve. I should have told you the truth."

"Can I just ask one question?"

"I think you're entitled to ask me anything at this point. But go on…"

"Do you honestly distrust me that much that you couldn't tell me?"

"Steve-"

"No, I need to know."

Michelle stood up and paced around the room, covering her face with her hands. She thought this would be so much easier to explain.

"No, I don't. I mean, I have my doubts. Sometimes when you're out, I'll wonder who you're with and what you're doing. I'll convince myself, _yeah, he's just out with the lads,_ _no biggie._ But then this thought creeps into my mind: what if he's lying to you? What if he's seeing someone else? Is he cheating on you, but just keeping it very well hidden this time?"

Steve sighed.

He stopped her from pacing when he stood opposite her.

"Michelle, you are _the_ best thing that's ever happened to me. What I did with Becky… it was a mistake. One big, awful mistake. I was a coward, and I couldn't tell you the truth. I thought that if I did, then it would just make it worse. So I let it continue as it did. Lying was just easier than admitting it."

Michelle looked at Steve. This was the most honest they had ever been to each other.

"I'm sorry, for you know… doubting you."

"Don't be. I get where you're coming from. If you had done to me what I did to you, I wouldn't blame you for not trusting me."

"No, Steve, I do trust you. It's _them_ I don't trust. I mean, any girl can manipulate a man into sleeping with her if he's drunk enough. I mean, that's how you and Becky got together."

"True."

He slipped his arms around her waist.

"But it's not going to happen, ever again. What I did to you back then, it was worse than awful. But I will beg, and plead, and I will do whatever I can to prove to you that they mean nothing to me. Nothing could ever happen with them, and nothing will. It's you that I love. I'm in love with _you_ ," he paused, leading them both back over to the sofa, "I'm so sorry if I ever put doubts in your mind."

She kissed him, and he reciprocated.

"I am, incredibly sorry Steve-"

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. Please just hear me out?"

Steve kept quiet as he let Michelle speak.

"I did lie to you, and I feel awful, but I thought I was doing what was best. After I had Ryan, everything got incredibly complicated, and when I moved here, I wanted a fresh start. And I'm finally at a place in my life where I'm so happy, and content. And I know how desperately you want more children. I can see it every time someone mentions the word 'baby' or 'kids'. And the look on your face – it made me so sad to see you like that, so I said yes. Not to put you out of your misery, but because I thought that if I didn't then you would leave me and find someone else who actually wanted children, and wasn't afraid to give them to you."

"You really thought that to me, having more children was _that_ important?"

Michelle nodded. "You just- you want more children, so much."

"Yeah, I do," Steve said as he looked into her eyes, "but I want _you_ more."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, am I a little disappointed? Yes. But that doesn't matter. Because I've got the most beautiful in the world sleeping next to me every night."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Michelle took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Michelle asked.

"Of course."

Michelle smiled. "Can I ask you something now? It's a bit odd." she said.

"Anything. The weirder, the better." Steve smiled.

"I know that you want more children, but why with me? I mean, why you haven't or even if you have, why didn't you consider sperm donation or something. That's a perfectly viable way to have children too you know."

"Because it wouldn't be real."

"What?" Michelle asked, confused.

"What I mean is, it wouldn't really feel like my child. I mean, yes they'd genetically be mine, but that's not how I thought about it. I want children with you because I love you, and if I feel as if I ever was to have another child, then it should be something we both want, as a product of our love. Let's face it, I could go and get hammered and knock up the first woman I saw, but it wouldn't be the same. The child wouldn't be made with love, because it wouldn't be half yours."

Michelle felt her heart beating erratically. My god, did she love him. Sometimes he had this tendency to use a poor choice of words, but others? He was practically a poet. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

"Better than okay."

"And you're not angry with me?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Promise?"

Steve laughed. "Promise."

"And are you okay with going back to using protection when we…"

"Of course I am."

"And you're sure it won't affect…"

"Michelle, whether we use protection or not, making love to you will always be amazing, because it's you."

She got off of the sofa and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She used her arms to guide him forward so she could kiss him, slowly.

"I really am sorry, you know that don't you?" she asked.

"I know. I am too."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows, a smirk forming on her face.

"Well, there is one thing…"

It was as if she read his mind, as before he even had a chance to tell her what it was, he found himself being pushed back onto the sofa, his shirt being pulled off his head, and his lips melting into her loving kisses.


End file.
